


Forgotten Memories

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has been experiencing nightmares as she about to venture into a brand new experience in her life.  Luckily, she has her noble bodyguards and friends to help her along the way. However, she might be harboring more than just friendship for one of them.  Sans has waited a long time for her. How much longer can he wait? An old enemy is hiding in the shadows,  wanting to claim back what was taken from them. Everyone's fate will be in the line as memories of an almost forgotten past resurfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by tekitourabbit (of Deviantart) and her AU Securitale. It's her version of the events after everyone came to the surface. This will be a chapter story and you'll find that there will be many influences in this story. One of my major influences his music that i listen too. Some past music or current one..but definately from the UNDERTALE OST. I'll post links here to the music that inspired me to make the chapter. Thanks for enjoying and more Chapters will come in the future.
> 
> Pairing: Sans x Frisk (She is an Adult) 
> 
> Rating: T: Language, angst, drama, violence, romance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Musical Inspirations: 1) www.youtube.com/watch?v=g40WCB…

The sun bloomed over to the west of the campus, a stifle breeze coming in. Many students were getting out of the classes, some heading towards the lockers, others, heading to the school gym. Outside the school grounds, just beneath a tree, a sole figure stood, gazing upon the school grounds, a sharp golden tooth shining in the shadows. 

“I can’t wait until we get acquainted again, sweetheart. We’re gonna have a great time! Heh heh heh!” 

Frisk walked through the grounds, with Sans and Papyrus right beside her. As the ambassador for monsters, it was important to be guarded at all times, since she was heir to the throne, being the adopted daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, even if the two monsters are still on uncertain terms. Time had been kind to her, as she grown taller, her hair much longer with a bit of curls on the ends, fashioned with a pair of circular earrings, ones that was a gift from Sans. Papyrus flashed a genuine smile, waving to the students as they walked further into the hallways. Sans glanced at Frisk, a slight tint of blue flashing across his bony cheeks. The years had grace him with her beauty, as he watched her grown from a child into a beautiful young woman at the tender age of 18. Many times he had wanted to express his affections towards her, but held back since she was still too young, though he had cross some boundaries. The earrings was a token of his affection for her, which she genuinely was grateful for, seeing him as the great friend she has come to known for much of these years. 

Yet, he wished she would see him as much more than a friend. 

As she grew, she had met many young men of her kind, some she had gone out with. It was difficult for him to see her courted by the young men, yet he respected it, since it was not his place to interfere, though that didn’t mean he didn’t keep a close eye on her. Papyrus knew of his brother’s turmoil and yet, stayed by his side when he needed it, and gave him encouragement along with words of wisdom and patience. 

How much longer, will it be, before she notices his affection for her? 

Frisk was on her way to the auditorium, to announce the candidates for next year’s school body president. Frisk was due to graduate from the school in about a month, already gearing for community college courses in the fall. She briefly stopped by her locker to put her textbook away.

“You should have let me carry them, kiddo,” Sans held the locker door open for Frisk as she placed the textbooks neatly in order.

“It’s okay, Sans. There aren’t that heavy anyways.” Frisk gave Sans a smile, in which he returned the guester, shaking his head. 

“If you say so, sweetheart.” 

Papyrus held Frisk’s backpack, as Frisk rearranged her locker a bit, putting the backpack inside with the exception of her cell phone and wallet. Frisk had Sans close her locker, resetting her combination lock. 

“Thanks guys. That took a load off.” Frisk was about to proceed but failed to notice her shoe laces were undone, in which she started to fall. However, Sans quickly grabbed her by the hip, wrapping another arm around her waist, preventing her from tumbling on the ground. Frisk placed an arm around Sans’s shoulder, steadying herself as she felt Sans lift her up and placing her feet on the ground. 

“T-Thank you Sans,” She smiled, a tint of pink on her cheeks. 

“I couldn’t have you go for a tumble now, could i?”

Frisk chucked as Sans kept holding her, loving how soft she felt and how warm her smile was. He slowly withdrew from Frisk, as she pulled away from him. She glanced down on the unlaced show, only to discover Papyrus having crouched down and lacing up her shoe for her. 

“YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL, FRISK. YOU COULD REALLY HURT YOURSELF! LUCKLY, YOU HAVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER SANS KEEPING FULL WATCH OVER YOU.”

“You guys are the best,” Frisk giggled, smiling at them both. It has gotten Papyrus quite a while to call Frisk by her name instead of Human. Though, every now and then, submits to reverting back to the title, which Frisk didn’t mind. The three were off again, heading towards the huge auditorium where a big assembly of students gathered. 

\--

“And so I hereby proposed the nomination for the next student class president for next term, which will be Ben, formerly known as the monster kid.” 

A tall teenage monster with spikes going up his spine, wearing a striped black and yellow sweater approached the stage, taking the mic with his metallic arms. 

“Thank you, Frisk. I humbly accept this nomination and honor and please everyone give a hand to Frisk, who has been a very gracious student body president for the last four years as she moves on to graduate continuing her goals. Not to mention, she’s been a great friend to me since I was in the underground as a child.” Ben hugged Frisk with everyone raising up and clapping, Sans smiling hugely and clapping along with Papyrus, who was in tears. 

A young teen girl walked up to Frisk, handing her a note. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but this note just came for you.” 

“Oh, thank you so much.” Frisk glanced at the note, excusing herself from Ben, quietly walking to the sidelines, opening up the parchment. 

“Hi Frisk, It’s been a long time and I wanted to meet up with you again. Come to the cafeteria where we can hang out a bit. It won’t take long, I promise.  
With much regards,  
An old friend.”

Sans peeked over her shoulder, glancing at the parchment. “Old friend, huh?”

“Sans! How rude,” Frisk scolded a bit, glancing at the parchment again.

“Heh, sorry kiddo. I didn’t mean to pear-trude into ya.”

“SANS..NOT AGAIN!”

“It’s quite alright. You just startled me,” Frisk put the parchment away in her pocket, “Besides, I wonder who wrote that note but I’m curious to go and find out.” 

“We’ll go with ya,” Sans placed a skeletal hand on her shoulder, ” Just in case anything happens to a-peel out of the ordinary."

Frisk chuckled on the pun, with Papyrus giving Sans a dissatisfied frown. “I kinda wanted to see this person myself.” 

Sans and Papyrus both glanced at each other with a worried expression, the skelebrothers turning their gaze back into Frisk. 

“N-NOW FRISK! AS YOUR GREAT FRIEND, CONFIDANT, ADVISER, CARETAKER AND ALL THE ABOVE, I MUST TELL YOU A WORD OF CAUTION. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO SEE THIS UNKNOWN “FRIEND” OF YOURS WITHOUT SAFETY PRECAUTIONS. IT IS FAR TOO RISKY AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE/SHE OR THEY ARE CAPABLE OF.”

“Heh, my bro got a point, buddo,” Sans placed a skeletal hand on her chin, delicately tilting it up, “Wouldn’t want you to dis-apeel from us from this ‘friend’?!”

“SANS?!!!!! UGH!”

“Heh, sorry bro.”

Frisk smiled, sighing to herself, a tint of pink spreading across her face as she felt Sans delicately removing his hand from her chin. 

“Please don’t do anything rash without us, princess.”

Frisk shook her head, laughing a bit. “I can’t get away with anything from you guys. You’re both so stubborn.” A smile spread across her cheeks, her blue orbs glistening at both skelebrothers.  
“Alright, you guys win. I won’t go.” Frisk gave a gentle hug to both Papyrus and Sans, in which the brothers returned the guester, a faint blue color appearing on San’s cheek.  
“Why don’t we go to Grillby’s for lunch?! My treat,” Sans winked with Papyrus shaking his head.  
“That’s awesome, I’m starving.” Frisk walked in front of them, leading the way as Papyrus and Sans followed her out of the auditorium. 

\--

Night had fallen and Frisk was brushing her locks, while on the internet chat with Dr. Alphys, who was now the head science ward in the school. “Hahha…You had quite a day today, Frisk.”  
“I’m so glad I was able to nominate Ben to be class president next year. I know he’ll do a great job,” Frisk placed the brush down and gently tussled her hair up, working on removing her earrings. “He’s gotten excellent grades and everyone likes him. He’s the perfect candidate and I’m sure he can lead the school.” 

“He’s also very available, Frisk,” Alphys chuckled, taking a spoonful of yogurt and savoring the sweetness. Frisk was taken aback by the remake, but chuckled, placing one earring on soft foam in a jewelry box. “Oh Alphy’s, we are just friends. Besides, he already interested in someone else. Though he won’t tell me who.” 

Alphy took another slurp of her yogurt, slushing down the content with her bottle of yellow soda. “How about that blond guy that has been in your history class lately?! He’s cute.”  
“He’s already dating a cheerleader,” Frisk removed the other earring, placing it right next to the one she had taken off recently, placing the earrings on her nightstand.

“That’s too bad,” Alphys put the empty yogurt container to the side, sipping on her soda when an idea occurred to her. “Oh, Frisk. I heard rumors about a young man coming back to the school.”  
“A young man?!,” Frisk peered onto the screen, puzzled by Alphys description, “Who are you talking about?” 

“He’s been in the school before and some of the teenage girls say he’s prince charming.” Alphys winked at Frisk, giggling to herself. Frisk giggled back in response, sitting down on the computer chair. “You mean Prince Julius?!” “It could be, Frisk,” Alphys finished her soda, putting the bottle on the side. Frisk smiled a bit, shaking her head. 

“He’s a pretty nice guy. I heard that he went to Europe to finish his studies.” 

“Apparently he’s coming back to visit the school to speak to the students. He is a good looking guy.” Frisk shrugged a bit, taking a drink of water she had on her nightstand. “I agree, Alphys. He is a good looking guy but we are just good friends and nothing more.” 

“Aw, come on, Frisk. You gotta give a guy a chance.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, Alphys,” Frisk gave her a warm smile, putting her hands on her chin, “Besides, why do you want me to hook up with someone?” 

Alphys blushed a bit, but smiled back and adjusted her glasses, “Well, you’re graduating soon and you’ll be moving on to college and it has been a while since you went out on a date with someone. You should go out again.”

“I appreciate your concern, Alphys,” Frisk stood up, swaying her gown a bit, “I’m just not ready yet to date again. I mean, the guys I went out with were okay, but none of them met my standards. I want to be with someone who understands who I am. Who gets to know me inside and out and who can be by my side no matter what happens. Most of all, I want someone who makes me happy.” 

“I see,” Alphys smiled brightly, closing her eyes a bit, her thoughts trailing to Undyne and the affection she had for her. She opened her eyes back up, adjusting her glasses once more. “I hope you find that special person, Frisk. You deserve to have happiness. Who knows? You’re prince could be closer than you think.” 

Frisk took a glance at the earrings that were in the jewelry box, a faint tint of blush spread across her face as she closed her eyes, smiling.

“Hey, who are you talking to?” 

Frisk looked back at the monitor just to see Undyne appear on the screen, with Alphys scooting over a bit. 

“Hi Undyne!” 

“Hey, kiddo! You did great job at the auditorium today. The whole school is roused up for the new class president.” 

“Thanks Undyne! I heard you broke a world record among breaking some benches.” 

“FUHUHUU! Oh yeah! I got a worlds record for lifting up 25 students in one sitting,” Undyne grinned proudly, flexing her arm muscles. Frisk giggled, clapping at Undyne while Alphys swooned over her.

“Listen, Frisk. We gotta work on your physical exam next week. YOU ARE GONNA ACE THAT EXAM! YOU WILL HAVE BURNING PASSION TO OVERCOME IT AND LET YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS SORE THROUGH THE SKIES ABOVE. NYAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” Undyne held up a giant boulder above her head, showing her strength, just because she can. 

“No wonder half of the human facility is frighten of her,” Frisk giggled, smiling brightly, “Okay Undyne, I promise I will be there on time to practice for the physical exam.”

“GOOD! I expect you to be there, Frisk. Is it going to be painful? YOU BET IT IS! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR MY ABSOLUTE PRECIOUS BEST FRIEND!!! NYAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!” Undyne calmed down a bit, with Alphys giggling in amazement. “So, uhh..i’ll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early AND DON’T FORGET IT, FRISK.”

“I won’t Undyne. I promise!” 

“Good! SEE YOU LATER, PUNK!” With that, Undyne left but not before giving Alphy’s a peck on the cheek. Alphy’s blushed brightly, chuckling nervously. “O-Okay! I-I guess I better go too. I-It’s getting late. You have a good night, Frisk.”

“hahaha, okay Alphys. You have a good night. I’ll talk to you later.” The computer screen blinked offline, with Frisk turning off the lights, glancing at her earrings one more time, closing the lid and smiling. 

“Good night, Sans.” 

\--

Sans closed the Mr.Fluffy Bunny book, putting it away as Papyrus snuggled in his bed, with Sans turning off the light and checking his phone. “She just went to bed.”

“IT’S AWFULLY LATE TO GO TO BED AT THIS HOUR. I’LL HAVE TO HAVE A TALK WITH FRISK IN THE MORNING!”

“Relax, bro. She was probably talking to Alphy’s again,” Sans picked up a few bones and neatly arranging them in Papyrus shelves, heading to the door, stopping briefly just shy of touching the doorknob. “She looked so beautiful today.” A blue blush spread across his cheeks, remembering her smile and how she felt close to his arms. 

“SANS! GIVE HER TIME! SHE’S NOT READY YET!”

“I dunno how much longer I can wait, bro,” Sans signed, with a slight frown on his face. Papyrus looked at Sans, getting up from the bed. He proceeded to crouch down to his level and gently giving Sans a hug from behind. 

“LISTEN, SANS! AS YOUR GREAT BROTHER, I KNOW HOW LONG YOU’VE WAITED FOR HER! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER! YOU MUST BE PATIENT, SANS! THERE WILL BE A TIME AND PLACE FOR YOU TO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER. I PROMISED FRISK THAT I WILL HELP HER SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST AND WHO BETTER TO BE HER MATCH THAN MY OWN BROTHER. OF COURSE, NO ONE CAN BE AS GREAT AS I AM, BUT THAT’S WHY YOU’RE PERFECT FOR HER! YOU CARE AND YOU HAVE GAINED LOVE FOR HER. NO ONE ELSE IS MORE QUALIFIED, SANS. YOU’RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER AND ONE DAY; YOU WILL BE THE PRINCE SHE NEEDS BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT. YOU’VE WAITED FOR HER ALL THIS TIME. PLEASE WAIT, JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GUARANTEE IT!”

Sans chuckled, wiping away a tear and turning around, giving Papyrus a great big hug.  
“Thanks, bro.”  
“ANYTIME, BROTHER!”

Papyrus gave Sans a soft kiss on his forehead, getting up and going back to bed, wrapping himself up in his warm blankets. Sans turned off the lights and slowly closed the door. He walked down the hall towards his bedroom, briefly glancing up and looking at the ceiling, which was a third story bedroom made for Frisk. Sans entered into his room, closing the door behind him, plopping on his bed. He glanced to his right at the nightstand where a picture of himself, his brother, Papyrus, and Frisk stood nearby the lamp. He picked up the pic, his orbs focused on Frisk, a blue blush creeping across his face. He softly pressed his teeth on the photo, placing the frame back on the desk lamp, turning it off the light, snuggling in his sheets. 

“Good night, sweetheart.”


End file.
